I'll Never Forget It
by thoughtsinside
Summary: Opening night of Romeo and Jules proves to be a night full of new experiences for all of those involved. Fiona and Imogen find themselves dealing with a particularly new experience, at least for the two of them. Together, that is.


I want to start this off by saying that this is my first time writing any form of Fimogen smut so please forgive me if this isn't the best. I got a request to write some considering there rarely is any anymore which really sucks and I've always kind of imagined this scenario for whatever reason. I tried to not make it too raunchy but I've seen a lot worse so I don't think it's all _that_ bad. I'd also like to note that I doubt this would ever happen so quickly but as I stated before, this is Fimogen smut for the sake of having some around. And as a finale note, I just hope you Fimogen shippers enjoy it because I really did enjoy writing it. Thanks for reading and I hope to see some more Fimogen fics around in the future! :)

* * *

"Fions, come on! I still need to shower and you've been in there for forever," Imogen cried from just outside of Fiona's bathroom door.

"Why don't you come join me then? We'll conserve water," Fiona called out jokingly. Imogen had used that line once, fairly innocently, but Fiona was not up for its innocent connotation at the moment.

As Fiona laughed to herself she heard Imogen swing the door open, "That's not funny! It's a very true statement that we _would_ be helping Mother Earth but Romeo and Jules starts in less than thirty minutes so hurry-" Imogen's mouth shut quickly once she noticed Fiona's voluptuous backside. The younger girl stared in awe. She didn't have curves like that, curves that made her feel like a woman.

Fiona never turned to face her girlfriend but instead kept the conversation going, "Imogen, we've seen it multiple times. Stage crew is there to help if something with your set goes wrong. We can be a little late. And since when are you a rusher? That's usually my job."

Imogen stood silent, watching every delicate motion Fiona made as she washed her body.

After a few more moments of Fiona really laying on the seductively slow motions, she turned around to face her girlfriend.

"See anything you like?" She joked. "Everything you see in the case is free."

As her heart raced, Imogen could barely focus on anything Fiona was saying. She did, however, notice the tone that Fiona had picked up since turning around. Seductive. Sexy. Lustful. She was good.

"The worst things in life come free to us," Imogen replied back quickly. She tried to sound witty but couldn't do it on her own without a little help from an Ed Sheeran song. She hoped that Fiona wouldn't catch it, and was relieved when she didn't. Fiona obviously had other things on her mind.

"I'm the worst thing in life?" She asked as she turned sideways to face the shower head.

Once again Fiona was washing herself painfully slow, gently rubbing her body wash all over the places Imogen was now longing to touch.

As Imogen watched Fiona trail her hands down her body she felt a huge lump in her throat forming. Not long after that her eyes widened as Fiona placed her hand on the shower wall. Imogen wasn't sure what she was doing at first but then watched as Fiona's other hand found its way in between her legs. Internally screaming didn't quite cover it. Not only was her body screaming, but also aching for a release.

"Well if you're really only going to stand there, I'm almost done so don't get your cute little panties in a twist."

After breaking out of her thoughts, Imogen realized that Fiona wasn't doing what she thought she was doing. Her horror spread across her face quickly and Fiona was fast in catching Imogen turn around.

"Immy? Are you okay?" She asked, her voice sweet and concerned.

She watched as Imogen shook her head no.

"What's the matter?"

As Imogen heard the glass door of the shower open she quickly turned around, "Don't get out."

Her voice was shaky.

She watched as Fiona stopped, her face obviously full of confusion.

"I- I was, imagining things," she began. Imogen searched Fiona's face in a desperate attempt to stop talking. No luck. Fiona tilted her head but wasn't catching on.

"Dirty... things. Things that," Imogen paused. Her hands were shaking.

"Things that what?" Fiona asked as she turned the shower head off.

Imogen swallowed at the sight of the water glistening perfectly on Fiona's breasts. She was counting her blessing for overhead light fixtures.

"Things that wouldn't go in the category of taking things slow," she finally blurted out. She could feel her heart rate quickening as well as her face (and every other area of her body) heating up.

Fiona couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's confession. After all, she had accomplished her mission to turn Imogen on. Now all Fiona had to do was get Imogen in the shower with her. But how exactly would she do that was the question.

"Imogen, we don't have to do anything. I said I was fine with taking things slowly and I meant it. Plus if I'm being truthful," Fiona spoke softly before being cut off mid-sentence by Imogen.

"Please be truthful," Imogen said as she stepped closer to the shower.

Fiona could see both the desire in Imogen's eyes as well as her fear. Imogen was scared, nervous, and vulnerable. She didn't know what to do or expect and she trusted Fiona in a lot of ways. Fiona knew how much Imogen had cared about Eli, how much she dreamed about being with Eli, and then how sad she had been when the relationship wasn't what she thought it would be. She knew Imogen didn't have any other relationships to compare this one to. Imogen needed someone to put her first and Fiona wanted to do just that.

"I wanted this to happen," she continued. If there was one thing Fiona knew, it was that Imogen didn't need to hear the nervousness that was going on in Fiona's mind.

"I want you. It doesn't matter in what way. I just want you to be comfortable."

Imogen watched as Fiona's eyes never left her own. She could see that Fiona was supportive of whatever choice was made. But as she stared at Fiona's body, she quickly began to remember the feelings she felt not more than a minute ago.

"I want to conserve," Imogen finally said in a humorous attempt to somewhat release the tension in the air.

It worked and Fiona giggled and Imogen watched as Fiona turned the water back on. This was happening. They were going to have a sexy lesbian shower together. Imogen couldn't help but giggle at her thoughts as she undressed herself. But once she was fully naked she realized the difference between she and the girl in front of her.

She found herself speaking her thoughts as she walked to the shower and got in.

"I'm so tiny," she whispered. "I have no curves. I look like a little boy with long hair."

"You do not look like a boy, Imogen. You're my pixie," Fiona paused before placing a kiss on Imogen's lips. "You're perfect."

Imogen smiled and easily got over her body issues once she was back to watching Fiona.

"We're not going to actually conserve any water if we don't stop staring at each other," Fiona said teasingly as she reached for the shampoo bottle. "Wash my hair for me? Then we'll wash you."

With Fiona turned around, Imogen was free to have her emotions play across her face. The first being happiness followed by what one might call sexual frustration. The _"Then we'll wash you,"_ scenario's played across Imogen's mind as she gently scrubbed the shampoo into Fiona's hair.

"That feels so good," Fiona moaned as Imogen was just about to finish up.

"I'm glad!" She replied, her perky nature showing.

Fiona could hear the nervousness again in Imogen's voice. No one was ever _that_ happy to wash another person's hair.

She turned around slowly so that she wouldn't hit Imogen as she rinsed her hair. She closed her eyes as she felt the water pour down on her face. This was all strangely soothing.

In the mean time Imogen was once again ogling at Fiona's breasts. But they were right in her face, basically, so it wasn't a big deal. Or at least that's what she told herself. Imogen was in awe of her girlfriend and all she could think of was how much she wanted to touch her. Every part of her. It's a natural instinct to be sexual, her father had once told her.

"Oh God, stop," she called out before realizing that thought wasn't kept in her mind.

Fiona's head snapped back, "Stop what?"

"Nothing! It's nothing. I was thinking about you and then something my dad told me as a kid popped into my head and then I realized I was thinking about my dad right now when I'm also thinking about you and now I'm telling you all of this and hi, foot, meet-." Imogen was silenced by Fiona's hand covering her mouth.

"Imogen, relax," Fiona laughed. "What kind of body wash would you like? I have passion fruit and honeysuckle."

"Honeysu-ckle. I want honeysuckle. I love that flower. Did you know it has actually honey in it that you can drink?"

"I didn't," Fiona said as she squeezed some lotion out of the bottle.

"Well now you do! Look at that. You really do learning something new every day!"

As Imogen finished her sentence she felt Fiona's hands spread the lotion across her body and shivered as she felt Fiona help direct the water over her chest. Imogen also noticed that Fiona's hands were soft and delicate, and surprisingly not pruned.

"Final step: hair. Do you want to wash your own? You did such a good job with mine. Maybe you like feeling yourself," Fiona stopped herself from embarrassment at the words she just said.

"Oh, my God. That was so awkward. Imogen, I," she began before Imogen erupted into a giggle fit.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Imogen said as she waved her hands. "I'm just glad I'm not the only one who is having some difficulty with her composure keeping. But to answer your question, yes, you can wash my hair."

"Thank you," Fiona replied gratefully.

As Imogen relaxed back into Fiona, it was Fiona's turn to feel a little bit frustrated. And as she moved Imogen back towards the water to rinse, it was finally she who couldn't wait anymore.

Slowly she began kissing Imogen's neck, her fingers gently tracing her collarbone. After a few minutes of this, Imogen instinctively placed her hands on the small of Fiona's back, desperately wanting her closer. The feeling of having Fiona so firmly against her was oddly one of the biggest turn-ons that Imogen had ever felt. The warm water and cold glass wall of the shower behind them created a steam that offered security.

Imogen pushed forward to move Fiona back. She wanted to be in control. Bringing her one hand to the back of Fiona's head, Imogen brought their faces together. Her other hand wondered freely to Fiona's chest, gently pulling at her nipples which elicited a moan from the older girl. She mirrored Fiona's earlier action and began to kiss and suck on Fiona's neck.

"Imogen," Fiona breathed heavily, to which Imogen concluded was a very good thing.

"You like that?" Imogen asked, slowly backing away to see the look of displeasure that was sure to come.

"Yes," Fiona panted before pulling her girlfriend back to her. "So, so much."

But as they continued to kiss, Imogen decided she wanted to take a risk and try something on her own. Keeping her lips to Fiona's, and her one hand tugging, Imogen brought her other hand down in between Fiona's legs.

Having never done anything like this before, Imogen's nerves quickly got the best of her.

"I don't know what I'm doing," she said as she pulled away. "I don't know how to," Imogen said as she gestured towards Fiona's body.

"I can help with that."

Fiona knew she needed to stay as visibly un-sexually frustrated as possible. She herself didn't know what to do either at one point.

"Come here," Fiona smiled, holding her hand out for the younger girl to take.

She watched for Imogen's body to relax before wrapping her right arm around her back.

"I'm going to kiss you to distract you. But once I start moving, just follow my lead, okay?"

Imogen nodded. She trusted Fiona and she really did want to learn what got her girlfriend off. For future reference as well as right now.

Fiona kept her arm around Imogen firmly but let Imogen show her the pace with which she wanted to go.

After a while Imogen was back to rubbing herself against Fiona which made the her realize it was time to teach.

Slowly she pulled her face away from Imogen's so that she could see what Fiona was doing. Once Imogen nodded, Fiona took Imogen's right hand and put it back down where it was a few minutes ago. Staying quiet, but making sure to keep eye contact, Fiona showed Imogen what to do.

Placing emphasis on Imogen's middle finger, she began to push in against her own clit. At first she kept their movements strictly up and down, which was enough for Fiona considering it had been a long time since Charlie's last voyage to the core. But eventually she started moving Imogen's hand in different rhythms.

Imogen watched as Fiona's eyes closed and her head began to tilt back against the wall towards the ceiling. She didn't want Fiona to finish herself, she wanted to help.

"Fiona," she groaned before moving her hand away from Fiona's body. "Let me."

Fiona quickly nodded her head in agreement.

Imogen then watched as Fiona licked her lips out of what she assumed was pleasure, which then gave Imogen her own desire to was comfortable and turned on by the fact that Fiona never unwrapped her arm from around her back.

Once again she placed her finger against Fiona, moving slowly at first, but then quickening the pace just how she herself liked it.

"Oh, oh... oh yes," Fiona let out as Imogen's rhythm was at the perfect speed. She couldn't help but tighten her hold on the other girl as she began to feel herself getting closer to coming. Her inner walls burning as they contracted against the second finger Imogen had slipped in. She didn't know what caused Imogen to do that, but she was glad that she did.

Imogen watched as Fiona bit down on her lip, stifling some of the moans that she had began to release. She could feel Fiona tighten around her finger which caused Imogen to fasten the pace against Fiona's clit.

She was ready to help Fiona over the edge. Even though she had wanted to take thing slowly, Imogen still spent her nights alone envisioning Fiona moaning from the pleasure in her ear. It was always the thing that _got_ Imogen.

It wasn't long after these thoughts that Imogen's wish was granted.

She knew that Fiona was ready, she just needed a push. And in a moment of her own lust, Imogen began to suck on Fiona's breasts as she felt the older girl pushing heavily against her.

"Imogen," Fiona said through gritted teeth. "Please," she started to say, however her moans kept her voice scarce. "Don't... stop."

As she neared the end, Fiona found herself releasing her arm from around Imogen so that she could just grip tighter. The friction of her breasts being cared for as well as her core gave Fiona one of the best orgasms' she had ever experienced. Her moans were constant and she could feel her body folding into Imogen's.

After a minute or two of heavy breathing, Fiona reached behind Imogen and shut the water off. Her body leaned back again, Imogen still held on.

It was silent for a while before Fiona's eyes opened to the sound of Imogen giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Imogen replied.

"Imogen Moreno, you tell me right now. Or else."

"Or else, what?" Imogen asked, paying no attention to the fact that Fiona had moved them back against the door of the shower which caused it to open.

"Or else, this!" Fiona yelled as she wrapped her arms around Imogen and brought her out to her bedroom.

Imogen tried to fuss and slither out of Fiona's tight grip, but her efforts were futile.

As Fiona slammed Imogen down onto the soft bed, both girls began to laugh. Fiona was quick to pin Imogen down so that she could not escape her tickling hands.

"All right, all right! I'll say it! I promise! Just stop with the tickling, please," Imogen yelped which caused Fiona to finally stop.

"That wasn't fair. I couldn't even tickle you back," Imogen began before trying to sit up.

"Nuh uh, you can tell me from right there. No need to move, my

Sweets."

"Okay, fine. I was giggling because I liked how long it took you to recover," she said shyly.

"Oh, did you now? How very... sexy of you," Fiona said before leaning down to growl into Imogen's neck, leaving a few kisses behind. She wanted Imogen to feel confident about herself. If that meant being embarrassed that it did take her a while to recover, so be it.

"You were amazing." Fiona's voice was low, sensual, and unwavering.

As Imogen stared over at her girlfriend she couldn't help but remember the moans that she elicited. She wasn't the sexy one. Fiona Coyne, was the sexy one.

"We're still wet from our shower and we're laying in your dry bed. That wasn't very smart, Miss Coyne," Imogen chided as she traced her hand down Fiona's nose before bopping the end of it.

Fiona couldn't help but laugh at Imogen's nativity when she spoke. But instead of teasing, she decided to ignore it.

"There's this thing I learned how to use this year called a dryer. Plus, who said we were done?" Fiona asked coyly, tilting her head to the side and winking dramatically.

Imogen's eyes widened, "What? You... you want me to do it again? I mean, we should really get going. We're already late."

Fiona noticed that Imogen spoke very quickly when she was nervous.

"Exactly. We're already late. So why not be later?" Fiona asked as she hovered over Imogen.

"Fiona... what we just did, I've thought about it so much. You've been patient with me about my dad, even when I tried to push you away. You've helped me with my mom. You were okay with taking things slow and you don't know how much that means to me. It's just hard for me to believe that this, you and me, that it's actually working out and that it's... good."

After listening to Imogen speak, Fiona moved closer and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear," Imogen began again before Fiona cut her off with a kiss.

"I meant it when I said I care about you more than anyone. You're my best friend and I'm really glad that you're my girl friend too," she paused, "Such a bonus."

Imogen was happy to see that Fiona smiled back at her.

"I'm really glad too," Fiona replied sweetly. "But hey, did I hear somewhere in that little speech that you think about us so much? You know, doing things."

"Yes," Imogen laughed, "Yes you did."

Fiona's brows furrowed in curiosity. "When?"

Imogen blushed at the thought, but she'd play along.

"When do you think?" She asked after remembering that the key to a successful banter required more questions than answers.

Fiona lay silent, her mind trying desperately to find a retort that would cause Imogen to answer her own question. Nothing. All she had were more obvious questions.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Fiona finally asked. But it was only a split second before she realized that Imogen would counter her again.

"What do you think we do?" Imogen replied, just as Fiona expected.

"Imogen, please," she whined.

"Such a whiner I have on my hands. But first," Imogen's quick movements caused Fiona to flinch. Suddenly it was Imogen who hovered above Fiona, her hands positioned by Imogen, on Imogen's hips.

"Two can play at this game. Hands stay in place no matter what. Capiché?" Imogen waited for a response from Fiona.

"Got it," she answered, the lust building back up in her body.

"I've imagined me doing exactly what I did to you in the shower," Imogen answered as innocently as possible.

Her smile reminded Fiona of the Cheshire cat's from Alice in Wonderland. Imogen obviously enjoyed being dominant.

"Continue," Fiona teased.

"Patience," Imogen whispered as she lowered herself down onto Fiona's body fully.

The room was so quiet, so still. Imogen noticed and used it to her advantage.

"Most times, when I'm thinking about us, I think of you kissing me and touching me. You're always so good too. You do this thing where you kiss all over my body and it's... amazing."

Imogen's dramatics were in full swing and Fiona was trying her best to ignore them because she had a plan. But it was hard to focus with a naked girl whispering the dirty things she wanted to do with you in your ear.

"Anything else?" Fiona asked, amused by the fact that Imogen was a natural seductress despite her initial fears.

Imogen had intended to continue her story, but instead decided to just let Fiona decide what would happen next.

After rolling off of Fiona, Imogen moved herself so that she was laying against Fiona's vast assortment of pillows.

"So I'll take that as a no," Fiona said as she got up and walked away from her bed, much to Imogen's dismay.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Imogen called out, causing Fiona to turn around, smile at her girlfriend, and then lay right back down beside her.

"I thought you were finished your story," Fiona replied, placing a delicate kiss on Imogen's cheek.

"And I thought you were going to do something _with_ my story." Imogen's voice was pouty, to say the least.

"Is that disappointment I hear?"

She teased, but Fiona knew that Imogen had been trying to provoke her and therefore was disappointed when she wasn't satisfied. And even despite her jokes, Fiona didn't want to make Imogen wait any longer. She was ready to make her girlfriend feel the way she had felt earlier.

"Imogen?" She asked before moving closer.

"Yes?"

"Can I?"

Imogen inhaled sharply as Fiona began to trace the skin on the inside of her thighs.

Fiona leaned closer, grabbing Imogen's jaw and bringing her lips to her own. There was the lust again, but this time the nerves were gone. Imogen didn't know what was going to happen but she didn't care. All that mattered was this connection between she and Fiona.

Their tongues quickly mangled with each other's as Fiona pulled Imogen up on top of her, her hands wondering all over her girlfriend's body.

After a while Fiona noticed that Imogen had began to rock back and forth against her. The friction between their bodies was enough to get Fiona completely going again.

Slowly she moved the palm of her hand in between Imogen's legs to test the waters. But after hearing a gasp and feeling Imogen rolling her hips harder into her own, Fiona knew she could continue.

The alternating of hip rolling and their many fingers wasn't quite enough anymore.

"Stop. Stop," Fiona said as she leaned away from Imogen.

"No, come on," Imogen sighed, reaching forward to grab her girlfriend's _anything_.

But instead of speaking again, Fiona simply began to follow the examples that Imogen had given earlier. Starting off with the kisses.

She began at the top of Imogen's head before placing a kiss against her cheeks, and then her nose, and then her lips.

The younger girl remained still as she felt lips brushing against her collarbone. She could feel herself growing wet as Fiona nipped at her breasts, gently fondling them in her hands. The kisses continued down her body until Fiona stopped as she kissed the skin just inside of Imogen's thigh.

"Oh God, Fiona," Imogen moaned as she gripped a pillow beside her head.

Fiona didn't waste any time in rubbing her fingers against Imogen. The fact that she was already extremely wet made for a less awkward, '_Are you sure you're really ready'_ speech.

After a while Fiona removed her hand so that she could grip the side of Imogen's body, her other hand falling softly on the younger girl's hip bone.

She wasn't sure if Imogen wanted what she was thinking of next but Imogen quickly moved her free hand back down to her clit. And in watching Imogen pleasure herself, Fiona slowly pushed her own tongue into Imogen's core.

"Fiona!" Imogen gasped as she felt Fiona's tongue inside her. She then pulled her hand off of herself before gripping the sheets beneath her.

Fiona couldn't help but smirk as she added force with her mouth, feeling Imogen's hips rise and fall from the new and intense pleasure. She hadn't really even begun yet and her girlfriend was already thrashing against her.

As the minutes passed Fiona decided to add a finger back into the mix. She began to gently rub Imogen's center as her tongue swirled and circled inside.

"Shit!" Imogen screamed as she pushed herself against Fiona's headboard.

Once again the older girl switched up her actions, knowing just how much she wanted Imogen to experience every feeling there was to have.

As she moved her hand back to Imogen's hipbone, Fiona moved forward on the bed so that her mouth was even closer to the center of Imogen's legs.

She began sucking hard against Imogen's clit which caused her girlfriend to grab Fiona's hand and bring it up to her own breast.

"Fiona, Fiona, Fiona, please," Imogen chanted as she rubbed herself against Fiona's mouth.

"Please don't stop."

Fiona wasn't planning on it. As she continued to suck and hold Imogen anywhere the girl asked, she watched her squirming to get away but knew that Imogen wanted nothing more than a release.

After releasing her hand from Imogen's breast, Fiona moved her hand quickly, never removing the pressure from her clit.

"Yes! Yes!" Imogen's moans were quickly turning into screams. It wasn't possible to hold it in anymore.

Fiona quickly moved herself back on top of Imogen, kissing her passionately and coming back to teasing Imogen's nipple with her thumb and index finger. Her other hand moved faster and faster against Imogen until she felt the younger girl wrapping her arms around her and shaking uncontrollably.

"Don't stop... Don't stop... Don't stop, Fiona," she ordered as she thrusted harder against her girlfriend's hand.

As Fiona continued to move her hand she began to feel Imogen's rubbing on her own clit now. Both girls thrusted into each other, the friction of their lips causing their centers to throb. Their breathing quickened and Imogen could feel herself growing closer to coming, but not wanting to without Fiona.

Their fingers moved as fast as their bodies would let them, their moans emanating throughout Fiona's bedroom. As Imogen held them together, Fiona moved their hands away so that just their centers were rubbing against on another. She was so, so close.

"Oh God, Imogen, I'm coming," Fiona moaned into Imogen's ear, knowing that that alone would help finish her off.

"Don't stop," Imogen replied before gasping at the sensation that came bellowing from her insides.

"Imogen, yes! Oh God, oh God, oh _God_," Fiona's voice hitched as she called out before gripping Imogen as she came.

"Come for me, Imogen."

Fiona was off of the younger girl instantly and back to sucking on her, her fingers thrusting fast and deep. She watched as Imogen bit her lip and shoved part of the pillow in her mouth to muffle the loudness of her potential screams.

After only a few seconds Imogen's hips began to rise into the air, only stopping once Fiona shoved them back onto the bed for added support.

"Fiona," Imogen panted, her hands searching for something to hold onto.

Instinctively Fiona rose off the bed so that her girlfriend could grab her tits. She used Imogen's pull as a radar for how close she was. And as Imogen released Fiona from her hands, her body tensing and shaking, a cry erupted from her perfect and beautiful face.

"Fiona!" Imogen called as she reached forward like a baby would its mother.

She wasn't sure what to do but as Fiona saw the tears begin to form in her girlfriend's eyes, she lurched forward and hugged Imogen tightly.

"I love you," Imogen cried out, kissing Fiona sweetly before her body began to heave from her tears once more.

"Imogen," Fiona began, "Are you all right? I didn't mean to push you to do anything."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. That was just so perfect and I've never felt like this before and I love you."

Fiona smiled and held Imogen until she could wipe away the last tear from her eye.

"I love you too."

As the girls lay in Fiona's bed, they each began to think about the seriousness of what was just said. Their I love you's weren't necessarily for being in love, but rather being there for each other. Fiona had said it best, they went through so much together in such a short period of time. Starting with Fiona's family fortune disappearing and then Imogen dealing with her father's illness. But they were there for each other and that meant something. It meant a lot.

"We should really go get ready now," Fiona said with an air of sadness, not wanting to ever leave her bed.

"Yeah. It wouldn't be right of us to not be there for Eli on his big opening night."

Both girls remained quiet for a moment.

"But I think we might need showers again," Imogen's voice trailed off before looking over to her girlfriend, huge smiles spreading across their faces.

"I like your way of thinking," Fiona replied with a smirk.

Just as Fiona was getting ready to sit up, Imogen pulled her back in much closer than they had been before.

"What's twenty more minutes anyway? If worse comes to worst, I'll just tell him I wanted to hold and kiss my girlfriend a little while longer."

Imogen smiled at the old girl's idea, leaning closer and placing a sweet kiss upon Fiona's lips.

"A _lot_ while longer. We are soul mates after all."


End file.
